City of Change
by Lemmony Desserts
Summary: If valentine could love, then so, could sebastian. But could Sebastian really love? Or will it pass, and leave her brokenhearted? Could Sebastian choose between killing Jace or loving her? R&R
1. Bottomless eyes and Brown hair

**I made up Carter Jackson in a LA (language arts) story and well I'm not gonna use anything from her life, except for the fact that she is a model. Also, I don't own any of the characters in this chapter, except for Carter. Carter : 16 ... the rest is the way they are in... City of fallen angels**

**everything belongs to miss. C.**

**i have no idea what her last name is :D dont kill me :P**

"Clary," Jace breathed kissing her cheek. Clary opened her eyes and pulled him into the bed with her. There's nothing like the smell of sunshine and soap in the morning, she though, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. "I'm taking you to the movies today, so go get dressed," Jace murmured into Clary's hair before flipping off the bed.

"Okay, what movie are you going to take me to?" she asked.

"It's a sur-"

The door flew open. "Hi you guys! What are you two up to?" the intruder asked before knocking the breath out of her.

"Carter! Please, let go, can't breathe!" Clary choked out.

Carter Jackson let go of Clary then turned to Jace. "Oh, you're here to?" she asked and ran forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

The funny thing was that Jace could defeat demons but couldn't defeat one, determined model girl. "Um, I'm taking Clary out on a date… Carter, was that really necessary?" Jace grumbled.

"Yep, always, to my favorite couple," Carter replied cheerfully and Jace groaned again.

Clary laughed. "Get out, Jace, shoo. I'm going to change… Model Girl, tell me what I should wear," she said.

Carter laughed and walked to Clary's closet, stroking her chin. "I think you should wear a dress."

Clary frowned. "If you think so…"

"If not, you could wear a tank with a skirt, or maybe a tank with skinny jeans. High heels for both," Carter replied and took the garments and laid it on Clary's bed.

Clary faked a stressed look. "But they're both so beautiful! I can't possibly decide!" She teased Carter, knowing how vexed she got over outfits.

"Fine, then go wear the tank and skinny jeans," Carter rummaged through Clary's closet again. "And these heels. Now what movie are you going to?" Carter paused then hastily added a sentence, upon seeing the look on Clary's face. "Don't worry I won't follow you two on your date… Like last time."

"Then why do you want to know?" Clary asked not because she thought Carter was interested in Jace, Carter had told Clary when they were at a sleep over that she was interested with 'dark' boys not skin dark, but personality dark. Besides, Jace had honey colored eyes. Carter liked black eyes, or brown eyes.

"When are you free?" Carter asked flipping her long brown hair back over her shoulder and then holding up a strand. "I want to dye this strand pink. I was thinking you could help me come up with a color for your hair after you're done with the movie," Carter tugged on Clary's hair.

"I don't know if I want to dye it… Jace likes it red," Clary mumbled thoughtfully.

"Whatever. I knew you would say that. And according to my psychic skills, I'm guessing you two are going to spend the whole day away. Right?"

Clary laughed. "Probably."

"You just need some glitter in your hair, then you'd look perfect." Leaning back, Carter scrutinized Clary. "And maybe some make-up, unless you tell me you're going for the natural look."

"Nope, I'm fine, can't wait to get our date started," Clary said picking up her bag and grabbing Carter's arm and they exited her room.

Jace was sitting on the windowsill with his arms behind his head when the girls walked out. "Hey, you look beautiful," He said and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You look pretty tall, too."

Clary blushed. "Thanks, Carter's making me wear heels for life now," she joked.

Carter grinned and walked up to Jace. "Don't forget to take her out for breakfast first, in some secluded restaurant!" She joked, blew a kiss over her shoulder and dashed down the hall to the elevator.

Sebastian crouched in the bushes, behind the steps. He absentmindedly stroked the seraph blade in his hands. _Angelique_, he called it. A beautiful name for a deadly deed. "Jace," he whispered under his breath. "Say goodbye, Jace. Today, you're going to die."

The door banged open and a laughing girl ran out into the cool air. "Enjoy your date!" she was saying. Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had brown hair, endless legs, and soft, brown eyes that he had glanced when she was talking. Sebastian didn't even see Clary and Jace walk away. His eyes were on the girl with brown hair.

Carter felt eyes on her back. Since she was a model, she always had that feeling. But she wasn't modeling now and so she looked back. Into the eyes of a boy crouched behind the stairs with a knife at his feet, staring at her. Her chest tightened. Black eyes. Black, bottomless eyes. Beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. The city vanished from around her, and she would've fallen, if it wasn't for those eyes that held her up. The boy disappeared into the bushes, and little did Carter know, that every time she walked to the institute, she would search for those eyes again.

Sebastian gasped, forgetting about _Angelique_. Was that feeling creeping up from his cold, black heart love? Was it possible that Sebastian could l_ove_? Sebastian thought he could. If Valentine could love, then surely, he could too, he reasoned with himself. But look how Valentine turned out. His wife ran away from him, with Clary. "Damn it!" Sebastian cursed. "Jace! I forgot about him!" he growled, and crawled out from the bushes, looking for Angelique. But the seraph blade was nowhere to be found. Sebastian hoped the girl took it. Sebastian frowned. He couldn't love her! He was part _demon_. Demons couldn't love, could they? So Sebastian connected the funny feeling as admiration. Yes, he admired the stunning girl that had walked away. Of course he did, every dude probably did.

**Oooooooooooohhhhhh crap! Sebastian can love? Wow, never thought that did ya? Lolzz. What's gonna happen? Review! XD **


	2. Shadowhunter

**Okay, ppls, hi and all, but I have to tell you, I am not a fast updater. I know I'm not. I feel so stupid right now, talking like a lot of ppls read my stories, but, nah, reality's just mean like that. Actually, if, like, two ppls actually read my stories, I'm happy as if I just won the lottery, or got to have seven lollipops… I'm not sensing sympathy here… sigh… I'll just shut up… Cindy, or 4000kills, if you ask what's gonna happen in this story, I'm not gonna tell you, cuz I learned my lesson… from last time.**

Carter yawned immensely as she stretched on Clary's bed. "What are you doing, already back from your date? Besides, why did you call me here?" she asked Clary. It was 1:00 in the afternoon, and Carter had wanted to take a nap before her afternoon photo shoot.

"Jace had to go train with – "she swallowed the rest of her sentence. "With, um, you know a gym person…"

"Which gym?" asked the oh-so-nosy Carter.

"Ummm… Just a gym."

Carter sighed and stretched, promptly kicking Clary of the bed. "Sorry," she told Clary.

Clary rubbed her butt and sat down on a chair, far away from Carter and her… un-violent but also violent nature. "Guess what?" Carter said and sat up suddenly, super eager.

"What?"

"Guess."

"Ummm… I don't know. Chicken butt?"

"No, and it's not in your hair either. Guess, for real."

"You got a modeling trip to Rome and you can finally go there," Clary said raising an eyebrow at Carter, knowing how she had missed the job last time, for her birthday.

"That would be really sweet and awesome and I would be jumping around, not laying here. Guess."

Clary threw up her hands in mock exasperation. "I don't know! Why don't Carter be a nice little girl, and tell Miss Clary?"

Carter laughed and crossed her legs, one over the other. "I'm in _love_," she said, extra extra emphasis on the word love.

Clary laughed. "No you're not. Now tell me what it is I'm supposed to guess."

"But that's it! I am in love! Why won't you believe me?" Carter asked all hurtful.

Clary sobered down and leaned forward in her chair. "You. Are. In. Love?"

Carter nodded, also leaning in. "you got a problem with that?" She grinned.

"But that can't happen! You've never had a crush on anyone! Like Jace never did, until I came along. What magic can make you fall in _lov_e?"

"The boy who dropped this," Carter replied and took out the seraph blade Sebastian had dropped.

Clary's only response was to gape with her mouth open and confused recognition dancing in her eyes. "Carter," she said slowly, still staring at the seraph blade. "Where did you get this?"

Carter was surprised by Clary's reaction. Usually, Clary would laugh, slug Carter on the shoulder, and then call her a stalker if she brought something back that belonged to someone else, mostly to reassure herself the thing actually happened.. But today… Carter shook her head hooked it in her belt. "What's wrong Clary?"

Clary started to rub her temples. "Please," her voice, when she spoke, was hoarse. "Tell me where you got this."

"I told you, the boy dropped it."

"Yes, but _where_? I'm sorry Carter… But may I have the knife?"

Carter's bubbly personality popped. (**okay whatever it just means she got all sad… but if you put bubble, and popped…)** "Fine," she said and slipped it into Clary's outstretched hand sadly.

"Now, can you tell me what the boy looked like?"

Carter shrugged. "The boy of my dreams?"

Clary sighed. "So, dark haired, black eyes, that type?"

Carter sighed, only half-way mocking Clary. "You know me so well, yet you have to ask…"

"This is not funny!" Clary said exasperated with her friend.

"Why not? We're talking about my first love here." Carter paused. "At least, I was. Not you… What were you talking about? Or trying to say, anyways."

Before Clary could answer, Carter's phone beeped… Or rather, sang the Never Say Never song. "Hey look," Carter peeked at the screen, and then tossed it back on the bed. "It's my manager.

"You're skipping the photo shoots right? You always do. Then, when your manager comes to the institute you camp out in the restroom and then I have to cover for you." Clary said irritably.

Carter smiled sheepishly. "Yeahh… Exactly that…"  
>Clary smiled angelically. "So, you can now be officially interrogated by me. Where did he drop this… knife?"<p>

"By the stairs. Why?"

"You should stay away from here… For awhile, at least. It's for your own safety." Clary saw the sad expression on her friend's face and added, "Look, I already told you it was for your own safety. You really don't belong around here, and you're lucky you don't. My world is a world of danger and demons, and I don't want what happened to Simon to happen to you. I actually care about my friends, and after what happened to Simon, I can't risk telling the truth to another friend,"

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Carter frowned. "You lost me at demons."

"Then that's good! I won't have to live with the blame of another one of my friends doomed to a world, and a life, that isn't theirs! That they have to put up with a reality that they never wanted to be a part of!" Clary yelled.

Carter gaped at her. "Clary, what happened to Simon is not your fault. I know that as a fact. And whoever thinks it is your fault is a shitty asshole, and don't deserve to be your friend."

Clary laughed shakily and wiped hurriedly at her mascara laden eyelashes. "Thanks, but you don't know who Simon is."

"You're right, I don't. But why'd you call this place an institute?"

"I-I didn't call it an institute! You heard me wrong! I called it a-a – "

"And what's that rant about demons? Besides, what did you call my knife?"

"A seraph blade – " Clary stopped. "I told you it was a seraph blade?"

Carter grinned evilly. "No, but that trick always works in the movies… Apparently it works in real life too," Carter raised an eyebrow. "Now, since I know so much – oh so much! – I think you can explain your speech to me, cuz I know I have some questions that I want answered."

Clary sighed. "I frikkin love you, but sometimes, I want to strangle you and give you to Jace to beat up." She said shaking her head.

Carter laughed delightedly. "Yeah, I bet you would, Clary, I bet you would. But remember, Jace can't beat me verbally or physically, since we tried that last time, and I know Jace was going easy on me but I still won. He got a broken nose and it, like, healed the day after." Carter glanced at Clary. "What's up with that, anyway?"

"It's called an iratze. We're shadowhunters, Carter. Our sole purpose is to kill demons. And the person you saw is a shadowhunter, seeing how he had a shadowhunter weapon: a seraph blade."

"WTF."

"Shocking, eh?"

"I don't swear."

"Yeah, well look up… Actually, you can't cuz we don't have a script in front of us… Like the readers. But, what I am trying to say is yes, you did, just recall _your_ speech on how people who think I am to blame for Simon's well… Simon-ess, and you'll get my point."

"That was completely pointless. Author, delete that paragraph! Let's get back to the story…"

**[BACK TO THE SCENE]**

"WTF."

"I'm sorry, that's probably a lot to take in, but now you get my concern about your well-being. You're in danger if you hang with me and Jace anymore."

"How am I safe if I don't hang with you? Trust me; fanboys are scary, really really scary. Besides, how can we not be attacked now? Or can the demons like only hide while you guys stalk them then kill them?"

"The institute has its own protection." Clary shrugged.

"And where is Jace _actually_ training?"

"In the City Of Bones."

"WTF. That sounds scary… Like dead people. Why does he train? He's fit enough." Carter saw Clary raise an eyebrow then added with a wink, "Yes, I have seen him with his shirt off. Haven't you? I'm sure you two have had some… _Peace and Quiet time together_." Carter laughed and dodged the blow Clary sent her. "In a _bed_," she added then held her arms up in surrender to Clary.

"He's training flips and stuff."

"Do you train? I want to come and watch! Train me, too!"

Clary frowned. "You're not a shadowhunter Carter. I don't think you should be trained."

"Awww, C'mon Clary, I wanna kick the local bully in school's ass! **[Ass is not a swear word. If it was, then my life is filled with swearing]** He keeps bullying Sandy and Darrel's relationship, and they are my friends so, yeah, that explains my intentions for kicking his ass."

"Uh huh… Well, I still think it would be a really bad idea for you to come with us…"

"Oh," Carter waggled her eyebrows. "Oooh, so apparently your pure mind is not so pure after all…" she snickered then continued. "Sure, since you two want so desperately some quiet time."

"No!" Clary punched Carter on the shoulder. "Fine, you can come."

"Yes!" Carter threw a fist up in the air. "Mwahahaha, being a model means you get to watch a lot of TV, run away from managers, and listen up to the negotiations and bargains that goes on around us." She shrugged then continued. "See? Pays off sometimes. When should we go there? And I want to meet Simon, see what's so bad about him."

"Okay Carter, you always make everyone feel like doing what you want to do… I miss Simon, and that's a perfect excuse to go and bother him." Clary winked.

** [This is a really boring chapter]**

"I wonder who the boy was…" Carter said dreamily.

"Without more information, I don't know who he is and what he was doing next to the institute. What color was his hair again?"

Carter looked surprised at the question. "Black, why?"

"How black?" Clary was becoming nervous.

"Umm, black black? Like too black for real black?"

Clary looked as if she had been slapped. "No…" she murmured. "It can't be. He escaped. Why would he come back? Unless…" Clary's breath caught and a roar started in her ears. _Crap, _she thought. "Unless he's here to kill Jace."

"What do you mean Clary? Don't say that. He isn't going to kill Jace! Remember this morning, when you two walked out for your date? Well he didn't make a move on you two, just stayed where he was. Doesn't that mean he didn't want to kill Jace? Besides, I bet Jace could beat him in any fight."

"You can't come to that conclusion, since you haven't seen Jace and Sebastian fight before…" Clary's voice was hoarse.

"Sebastian? Is that the boy?"

"Yes," Clary looked up determinedly. "You're my best friend right? I have a favor I need you to do. Can you do it?"

Carter laughed and crossed her arms behind her head and leaned on the wall. "Try me."

"I want you to spy for us, find out who he is, what his purpose is. Can you do that? Stay away from him afterwards."

"That's sort of mean, Clary. It's not as if the first time Jace sees _me _and we fall in love! Some people don't have love at first sight! Some people need to work for it, but that's obviously not the case for you, so you probably don't know what I mean. I've never actually liked a boy _that much_ before. Key words: that much. Now I do, and you're saying betray him to you two? I mean sure, we're best friends but I didn't think you'd be the one to mess up my love life, no that would be my manager." Carter took a deep breath but before she could continue, Clary cut in.

"You've dated before, right? I bet you felt this way to every boy you've dated."

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm going to dump him after the first week, Clary. I think I'm going to keep him in my grasp, at least for awhile when I actually get him."

Clary sighed. "I would tell you that you say that about every boy you've dated, but you haven't, so that would be lying and pointless. And also hurtful in a way." She glanced at the clock. "Look, if you want to meet Simon _and_ see Jace train, we better get going."

Clary paused, then the two girls spoke in unison, "And this conversation stays here," they hissed then cracked up; Carter gathering her phone, hat and sunglasses, and finally, her Gucci bag while Clary put on her new coat Luke gave her for Christmas.

"Let's go meet my friend Simon, the Daylighter."

**AN: Sebastian is not Sebastian Verlac, but Sebastian Morgenstern, otherwise known as Jonathan. He will be referred to as Sebastian, and later on, if some smart person gives me a name in a REVIEW! I will change it to that, by making Sebastian go, "Oh, hi, my name is….." when Carter asks.**

**So please REVIEW AND GIVE ME A NAME!**


	3. Simon, The Daylighter

**So… How's everyone doing? I'm not supposed to be on the computer… but nobody gives a crap about that **** heheheh… Ok REVIEW! Or Alec will pull Sandalphon and actually hit you with it! We're normal ppl, not awesome like Sebastian… **

Sebastian sighed, wondering in his head how the girl would take it if she found out Jace was dead. Maybe she wouldn't care, he thought gloomily. He sighed again and shifted on the branch he was perched on.

"Sandalphon," a voice hissed behind him and Sebastian twisted around, only to see Alec holding a seraph blade, its glow lighting up his face in an eerie way. Alec threw it but time slowed down for Sebastian, like it always did, and it seemed like Alec was moving in slow motion. He flipped lazily onto another branch and watched satisfactorily as Sandalphon struck the place he was previously on. As Alec reached for the seraph blade, Sebastian leaped into the air and kicked him in the head, successfully knocking him unconscious. Alec slumped over the branch, and Sebastian carefully pulled out the Sandalphon, from where it jutted out from the branch. Sebastian inspected it, and then put it in Alec's pocket. He was in a generous mood today, but that didn't mean that he didn't wish Alec would cut himself when he put his hands into his pockets.

Perhaps she was a spy, Sebastian mused as he settled on the branch again. Hired by Lady Lillith before she was killed by God's Wrath. He chuckled and the doors to the institute flew open and the two girls came out. Clary and the brown-haired girl. They were walking arm in arm, with Carter's head on Clary's shoulder. Sebastian's heart twisted. Maybe she was lesbian, but that would mean Clary cheating on Jace, and that would never happen. He tuned into their conversation.

"Oh," Clary was saying, "Carter, did I tell you about Kyle? Simon's roommate?"

"No, what's he like?" she asked.

"He's hot, but not like super hot, or the hottest dude I've ever seen."

Carter laughed. "Nah which would be Jace, eh?"

The girls both laughed.

It sounded like a normal conversation straight girls would have, talking about boys. Sebastian laughed. Carter. So that was her name, he rolled his shoulder, and cracked his neck, stiff from sitting so long in one spot. Sebastian leaned back, and then preoccupied himself by thinking of Carter.

**[Page break! Except I don't know how to do those… So somebody help me in a review, and while you guys are at it, tell me a name that would fit Sebastian and that he would call himself. Right now, I will just type: page break. PAGE BREAK!]**

** "**Their apartment is on Alphabet Street," Clary told Carter.

Carter shuddered. "Eeew, tell me it's not filled with roaches, and have moss clinging onto the walls," she said disdainfully.

"Nah it's a pretty good apartment, Kyle has been keeping care of it. But there is marijuana plants growing on the windowsill," Clary said thoughtfully, then continued, "But like Simon said, 'You can't have everything,'"

Five minutes later, they arrived at Kyle and Simon's apartment. Clary had filled Carter in on their relationships and stuff. Kyle was actually Jordan and a werewolf and was dating Maia, also a werewolf. Simon was dating Isabelle, a fellow shadowhunter.

Carter inspected the little apartment, then walked up to the door and knocked. Footsteps pounded from above their heads.

"You didn't have to do that," Clary said. "I do have a spare key."

Before Carter could reply, the door opened and a hottie stepped out.

"Hey Clary," he said then turned to Carter. "Hey, I'm Kyle. You are - ?"

Carter smiled and shook the proffered hand. "I'm Carter Jackson – " she stopped when Kyle's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "What?" she asked.

"You don't mean the Carter Jackson, do you? Model? Maia talks about you all the time. Especially when we go shopping." Kyle laughed. "Well, not all the time, that's Isabelle."

Carter grinned. "Yep, that's me!" she said cheerily. Then leaned out and looked hard at Kyle. "Wow, I get what Clary said about you. Hot. Except not as hot as my Dark Prince."

Kyle laughed again then stepped aside. Come on in, you two. Maia's not here today, and I'm cleaning out my bedroom. You two came to see Simon, right?" he said to Clary.

"Yep," she replied and Kyle went into his bedroom.

Clary knocked on a door. "Simon? It's – "the door flew open and a smiling boy came out.

"Clary! Long time no see, how's everything?" he asked then noticed Carter. "Carter, right? I heard your conversation at the door."

Carter grinned. "Yep, that's me. Except I don't see how you could, you know, hear us." She replied forgetting he was a vampire.

"I'm a vampire. It's a thing we have. Supersonic ears."

Carter gaped and Clary watched, amused. Carter looked from the window, down the path of light and finally to where it landed on Simon. Of course then, Carter grabbed Simon's collar and dragged him down the stairs and out the door. She stared at him, and Simon stared back. After a while, she tenderly reached a finger and touched Simon's nose, and rubbed her fingers. "Umm, is this why they call you Daylighter?"

Clary leaned her head out the window. "You know, instead of having a staring contest outside, you two can have one while Kyle and I play halo. Except Kyle's not done with his room yet, so you two can watch me kick alien butts."

Simon dashed inside with a cry of, "No! I want to play!"

Carter followed.

**[PAGE BREAK!]**

Sebastian walked down the dark alley, with no clue where he was. But he didn't worry about that. He could always go back from where he came, and check the signs he passed. Whistling tunelessly he continued his little walk. He didn't expect anybody, so he was a little surprised when he first heard the footsteps behind him. Whipping around, he saw a man in a brown, heavy overcoat, with a hat on and brown hair peeking from underneath.

"Hello, my son." Were the first words out of his mouth.

**If anyone wants to review and tell me what they want the mysterious man's name to be… Please do that! Also Sebastian's new name… hahaha**

**Okay REVIEW! Or Simon will kick your ass at Halo and you will go home crying…. Hahahaha.**


	4. Valentine, The City of Change, & Justin

**Wow. I'm ridiculously fast at updating for this story… I mean, I just finished updating Simon, The Daylighter, and already I am writing this… I'm scaring myself… So you guys should write a REVIEW for me on my good work… heheheh I know how to bargain **

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series, or Justin Bieber, and if I did own him, I would make him date Michelle, or maybe even Celeste…**

Sebastian recoiled in shock. He was dead. He had to be! Lady Lillith herself had told him that he had been killed by the angel Raziel himself. But those eyes and that unmistakable voice. It had to be Valentine. Nobody else could send shivers up Sebastian's spine.

"You're dead," he said giving himself credit because his voice didn't shake. "You were killed by the angel Raziel. What are you doing here, Valentine?"

"John," the man replied. "I go by John now."

"Prove to me that you are my father."

Valentine **[Or John. I'm just going to write him as John] **stepped forward. "Do you need proof? You know for yourself that I am your father."

Sebastian felt himself nod. "Brown hair, father? You hate the color brown. You were so proud of your silver blond hair. What makes you dye it brown?"

John laughed. "I didn't dye it. This is my new body."

"Your new body?"

"Yes, you see – " John stopped then beckoned to Sebastian. "Come with me, son, let's take a walk together."

Sebastian did so and John continued. "If you are killed by an angel, there is a part of heaven or hell, which you have additional access to. It's like God's gift to us 'sinners'," John laughed with no mirth in his voice.

"Where is that?" Sebastian asked just to keep John talking as he tried to determine if he really was Valentine.

"The City of Change."

Sebastian stopped. "What?"

"It's a place where you are allowed a second life, but to live it better, to live a changed life." John kept walking, not even sparing Sebastian a glance. "You can change anything, choose the way you look, but you have to make some promises."

"Promises?"

"Yes. Promises that God himself makes you keep. You also have a deadline. But if you don't want to, and you weren't killed because of the Wrath of God, then you can choose to live life like you did before. But when you come back, you won't be a shadowhunter anymore."

"What was your promise?"

John smiled slyly. "Why, to tell you about it, Jonathon. God wishes you to Change."

Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly, but inside, his brain was whirring. A new life? He ran his hand through his hair, and the black dye he used came off onto his fingers. He stared at it. "Change?" he finally said. "What makes you think I want to change?"

"For Carter," John said along with a part of Sebastian's brain.

Sebastian's head jerked up as he realized what John had just said. "What? How do you know?"

"I have been watching you, Jonathon. And your awareness to that girl. Don't worry, she likes you too." John's eyes twinkled cruelly. "Calls you her Dark Prince."

Sebastian's heart soared and John continued. "Don't you wish you could permanently change your hair to black? She likes black hair you know. Maybe start over with life, so that Jace and – "

"Don't talk to me about your _beautiful _son Jace," Sebastian snapped sarcasm dripping off his words like venom. "I still need to find a way to separate the link I have with him, and then kill him."

"And how will you do that? Separate yourself from Lillith's link?"

"Michael Fell can do it."

"One of Lillith's friends?"

"Lady Lillith has no friends. He's an acquaintance."

"How much does he charge? You _kno_w his deals and reputation. He is rather like the Seelie Queen. He takes away what his customers want most. That would be Carter."

Sebastian was silent.

"Did I mention," John continued, "That if you are killed by an angel or anyone who has a good amount of angel blood, all the links and ties to the world you had would be cut loose. You would not be bound to Jace." John said. "Think about it. You have one chance for a change in your life. Take it; you can always come back, in exchange for your shadowhunter and demon blood. You would be mundane. I suggest you take the offer," With that, John turned and hurried away, leaving Sebastian stranded in the alley, with his mind whirring away.

**[PAGE BREAK!]**

Clary, Simon, and Carter had moved on to the topic of Justin Bieber.** [I don't know how to spell his last name! AAAggghhh cryzz.] **"Justin Bieber?" Carter said staring intently at the screen. "I know him. He's really nice, too. We're like really good friends."

Clary and Simon stared. "Umm, what?"

Carter grinned. "You know how I told you fanboys are scary? Well, I was being stalked by this huge amount of fanboys,** [AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA sorry****] **and I was getting seriously freaked, so then Justin comes over with a screaming crowd of girls, and saves me, and takes me on a coffee date." Carter fingered the necklace she wore. "He gave me this." The necklace was set with a purple jewel and 6 diamonds. "And then we exchanged numbers. Speaking of Justin, I just remembered! We have a photo shoot together tomorrow."

Clary nodded. "Wow."

Kyle walked out of his room. "Maia has a new friend, a Justin Beiber fangirl. Her name is Ceshelle, and is crazy for him. I'm betting she wants to get his number,"

Carter laughed. "Okay, let me get it," she whipped her phone out and searched through it. "It's **[I don't know Justin Bieber's number]**"

Kyle nodded. "Thanks I'll give it to Ceshelle."

Clary glanced at the clock. "We have to go now, to see Jace train in the City of Bones," she said apologetically.

Carter leaped up. "That's right! Can you believe Clary has never seen Jace with his shirt off? Even I've seen it! So we're going to catch him at his gym, or wherever he trains and see if –"Clary threw a hand over Carter's blabbing mouth and hauled her down the stairs and out the front door.

"Heheheh…"

Clary glared and set off at a brisk pace down the street.

They never made it to the City of Bones.

There was a roar and a ferocious thundering and a creepy slimy Forsaken stepped out of the bushes. Carter screamed and Clary whipped out her seraph blade. "Raziel," she hissed, in honor of the angel Raziel when he had saved Jace. The seraph blade lit up with a blinding glow, and it grew longer like it always did. Clary whipped it at the Forsaken, and it pierced its skin. It roared and swatted at her. Clary leaped forward and flipped on the shoulders of the Forsaken, where she promptly sunk Raziel in and the Forsaken sunk to the ground, shuddering. An eerie silence came up.

Clary glanced at where Carter cowered shaking ten feet away. "Are you okay?" she asked Carter.

"What? Of course, I'm fine. That was some, umm, really great skills…" Carter shuddered and stood up slowly. "So…" Suddenly, with another great crash the two girls suddenly found themselves surrounded by Forsaken, and Carter fainted.

Clary whipped out her stele, took one look at Carter and drew a portal on the ground, grabbed her friend, and teleported to the safest place she could think of. The Institute.

**Please please please please please review! Tell me how good, bad, horrible, confusing, awesome my story is so far! Please! I will love you for it! REVIEW! Please I shall give you a purple lollipop… Don't worry I didn't do anything to it… Maybe… It doesn't bite either **** At least, not hard… IT WILL BITE HARD IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! So… REVIEW!**


	5. Back from the Dead

**Sorry for not writing! But I lost the USB I had it saved on! :'(... So Now instead of the awesome chap I had so far, I'll have to start over. Let's see if it's better! Also, sorry for not updating! I have an account on Ficpress, and I just went insane on it, and S and I were collab-ing on a story… SORRY! **

Carter's long legs were pressed against her chest as she slowly rocked back and forth on Clary's bed.

"Carter... It's all right, they can't get in here... We're safe. Don't worry."

Carter didn't answer, which freaked Clary out more than the times when she did answer with a surprisingly mean, awkward, snarky, and creepy retort. She patted Carter awkwardly on the back. Not surprisingly, Carter didn't move.

Clary's phone rang, and Carter flinched. "Hello?"

"Hey baby," Jace's sexy voice greeted her. It instantly made her happy.

"Hey Jace, um, are you still training?"

"Well, I'm just waiting right now. Where are you two?"

"Well, we encountered some Forsaken... And now Carter is in shock."

"The hyperventilating, screaming, freak- out kind of shock?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot. The what-the-hell just happened kind, where she doesn't say anything and is just staring at her hands."

There was a pause. "Shit... That's bad all right. I'll be there right about - " There was a flash of light, and Jace stepped out of the portal he had created. "Now."

Clary smiled and gave Jace a hug, then quickly disengaged herself and pointed at Carter. "What the hell are we going to do?"

Jace shook his head. "I have no idea," he replied. "Explain to her everything will be all right?"

"I already did that."

"Hypnotize her into thinking it was a dream?"

"Idiot."

"Knock her out and throw her - "

"Jace..." Clary muttered exasperatedly. "Listen, you know as well as I do, that if we bruise her, or _scratch _her, her manager is going to stalk us and then kill us with her own bare hands."

"I'll kill her if she tries to hurt you, baby."

"I know that Jace... But then Carter's manager is going to haunt us from her grave."

Jace grinned. "Impossible."

"Impossible? I clearly remember growing up and thinking that the scariest thing was a bear. Yeah, well a Forsaken beats that by far. And a Forsaken is not _that_ scary."

Suddenly, Jace's face grew dark and moody. "Clary..."

"Sorry Jace." She reached out for him, and he put his arms around her. "What... What are we going to do?" Her breathing turned unsteady as she gazed into Jace's gorgeous eyes.

"We give her a sleeping potion."

"No."

"It wouldn't hurt her," He whined adorably.

"_No,_ Jace."

"Fine," He sniffed indignantly, then flashed her a grin. "We use our last option."

"That is...?"

"We call in the crew."

Clary grinned. "Good thinking. Have Magnus take a look at her, right?"

Jace's answer was his tongue slipping between her lips, and his hands reaching into Clary's back pocket for her phone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Stupid kids, taking advantage of me... And ruining our vacation too!" Magnus grumbled and looked at his watch. "If you had called, say, ten minutes later, we would've been on our flight to Paris! It's just our luck that you kids call ten minutes _before _our flight was due to take off! Why didn't you guys go and find, say, the warlock that works in the hospital? Did you REALLY need to make us miss the flight?" Magnus demanded.

Alec took Magnus's hand. "It's okay," He said. "Maybe for Christmas? We can go visit China... Unless you're banned from there also." He rolled his eyes. "And besides, before Christmas, we still need to..." Alec glanced at his hand swathed in bandages. "you know."

Magnus grinned. "Only banned from Indonesia, Turkey, and, well, a few other places... Oh, don't worry... I'll try to figure it out. And did you guys hear that?" Magnus turned to Clary and Jace and shot them the Death Glare. "Do not call us during Christmas, unless it's a life or death situation, and all the warlocks you guys went to cannot cure you. We are BUSY."

Alec blushed, but nodded.

Sighing, Magnus let go of Alec's hand, started to stroke his chin, and then observed the shivering form of Carter. "When did she start shivering?"

"About thirty minutes ago. And what happened to your hand, Alec?"

Alec looked away. "Nothing. It was just... Well, nothing."

Jace looked at Clary, and together, they looked at Carter. "Was it... Sebastian?" Clary asked hesitantly.

Alec's head whipped to look at her. "What? Clary, what are you talking about?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "Her new love interest is a boy with dark eyes, and dyed black hair... Hmmm, who could he be?" She popped a hip. "And Alec? Don't mess with me and pretend you have no idea what we're talking about. Okay? Whatever." She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder. An awkward silence accompanied Clary's statement. "What?" She asked.

Slowly, hesitantly, Jace put his hand on Clary's shoulder and awkwardly patted her. "Well, Clary... Don't you think that, um, Carter is rubbing off of you? And _not_ in a good way?"

Before Clary could answer, Magnus cut in bitterly. "If you guys have had enough of this _attitude_, I can go take a look at Carter, which, in case you guys have not noticed, fainted a while back." Magnus strode to the foot of the bed in his high-heeled shoes and put his hand on Carter's forehead. After a moment of tense silence, he sighed. "I had wished this wouldn't be true... But... She has Forsaken venom inside her." He pointed out the door. "Start a fire in here, and leave. I'll do what I can, but you know as well as I the dangers of using magic on a human. Not to mention the Forsaken Venom, which will surely be in her bloodstream."

"But... You'll do what you can?" Clary begged. Her best girlfriend's life was in trouble, and she might die. If she did, the world will lose a valuable model, and she would lose a friend that meant a lot to her. Clary didn't know how to cope with another loss.

Magnus squinted at her, and his pupils seemed to shrink a little bit more. Finally, he said, "I shall try." But the air he gave off was a dejected, hopeless air, like Magnus himself did not believe in the task ahead of him.

Clary let out a strangled sob, then ran outside. Jace's heart twisted, as did his vision. _Oh no,_ he thought before his pupils changed into a deep, endless black. _Sebastian..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ Hello, brother._ Sebastian greeted Jace. _How is she? And why are you so upset? You and Clary - _

_ No, you bastard. It's about Carter. And in case you haven't noticed, she's in OUR care, so you better keep a civil tone, you bastard.._

Sebastian paused before snarling. _Damn you, brother._

_ Yeah, well the same goes for you._

Sebastian ignored Jace, and used his eyes to look around the room. The way Lady Lillith had designed the link gave Sebastian the upper hand. But not for long. If Jace grew evermore stronger, then Jace would slowly gain the upper hand, or at the very least be equal with his abilities. Jace would never be Sebastian's equal in skill, but if he grew stronger the bond would instead of being an advantage, turn into a disadvantage. Already, Sebastian had felt Jace slipping into his mind once. He didn't know it, though, because Sebastian had slammed his eyes shut and made Jace think he'd just blacked out... For a while.

The room, Sebastian could tell, was one from the Institute. It should've had plain whitewashed walls, but it didn't. The walls were filled with pictures and color. The pictures showed plenty of Carter and Clary together, Carter alone, and also Clary and Jace. There were also pictures of Jace alone, so Sebastian guessed it was Clary's room. As he scanned the interior of the room, he saw Magnus Bane in deep concentration, next to a girl with brown hair. Carter.

His heart clenched, and he gasped. Sebastian's heart clenched. _Carter…_

_ This is what your army of Forsaken did to her! Jace snapped._

_ Forsaken? I didn't make any Forsaken recently. Se_bastian replied, genuinely puzzled.

_Like anybody believes a word that comes out of your mouth!_

Sebastian snarled, and ignored him, instead just looking at Carter._ No. I swear it. Why would I do that? No… It wasn't me. No. _"No…" The word ripped out of his chest.Sebastian knew that the percentage for humans surviving Forsaken Venom was low.

"Jace?" Magnus Bane, the High Warlock turned around and Sebastian gasped. His slitted yellow eyes seemed to see _through_ Jace, and to Sebastian instead, silently accusing him of the same thing Jace just had. "What are you still doing here? Didn't I tell you to light the fire?"

"Yeah sorry." Jace quickly lowered his eyes—as Sebastian severed the link and left—and went to light the fire. After the fire was hot, Jace left the fate of his friend's life in Magnus's hands.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Carter felt groggy. She felt cold. She also could see, that she was still dreaming, since she was lying in a box in the middle of a field of flowers, with her head resting on some soft comfy thing. Neat gray stones rose amongst the flowers. The box she was in was black, an onyx black, and when she ran her fingers atop it, it was smooth. It was beautiful, actually. So dark and nice…She giggled, her mind foggy and slow.

Yawning, Carter stretched—or tried to, at least—since tan met black with a _meaty_ smack. She sat up, mildly wondering why she was lying in a box that was just her height, with no way to stretch her arms. She realized she was not alone.

Nearly fifty people stared at her with wide, astonished eyes and open mouths. They started to point and whisper.

"What?" Carter demanded, still disoriented. _Why were her thoughts so sluggish?_

Then the screaming started. Her mother was the first to scream.

Carter smiled, pleased to see that her mother was there, and happy to see her. That is, until her mom started to run away from her. "Mom!" She yelled. "What are you doing? It's me!"

She hopped out of the box and rushed to her. After a few stumbling drunk steps, she got the hang of running again. Her mother was so pale; she looked as if Snow White and some polar bears met in a blizzard.

"Who—what—are you?" Her mother demanded, backing away slowly.

"Mom! It's me! Carter!" She opened her arms wide. "What's wrong?" She looked around, seeing her manager's relieved smile, yet the fear—the fear was so evident in everybody's eyes! What had happened? And when did this dream become reality?

"You're not Carter," Her mother whispered. "You can't be! No, you're a—a zombie! My Baby—" she pointed shakily at the box Carter had climbed out of.

Carter looked too, and did a double take. Her breath hitched, and her heart jumped into her throat. She opened her mouth—and screamed. "What the _hell? _Is that a—coffin?" She started to shake. "OMG, are you telling me I died? Why was I in that thing? Hold it—Is this some kind of joke? Because it's not funny at _all. _I mean, it can't be Halloween yet!" Carter paused and thought for a second. "Where's my cell phone?" she demanded at last.

From amidst the spectators, Clary and Jace stood up, and walked to her. In sync, they wrapped their arms around her. "Alright you guys," Clary said. "There must've been a mistake, but now that everything is better, we're going to take her home. Ok?"

Clary turned to Carter's mom. "Mrs. Jackson? I can assure you that this is Carter. Why don't you go home, get some rest, and we'll bring Carter home after this is all cleared up?"

Mrs. Jackson nodded, turned without a word, and stumbled to Carter's dad. He wrapped an arm around her, and then turned to Carter. "Baby," he hesitated. "I know it's you, and, um, come home soon, okay?"

Carter smiled. "Yeah, I just need to figure out what's going on first."

Her dad nodded then led a shivering, whimpering, and crying Mrs. Jackson out of the cemetery.

"So," Carter said, flipping her hair back. "Does anyone have my phone?" She held out her hand.

"Carter," Jace muttered. "Forget about your phone. We need to go to the Institute—"

"Mom and Dad, not to mention Gina, won't have any way to contact me!" Carter whined, pouting. "I _need_ my phone. It's a life or death situation!" She pointed at Jace's nose. "Do you _want_ Gina to go ballistic on you?"

Clary's and Jace's face grew stony. "Right now is not the time to joke about life or death," Jace replied. He sighed. "Babe, will you go get her phone from the—uh, box?" he suggested to Clary.

Clary nodded and melted away into the crowd. As Clary disappeared, Gina, her manager, took Clary's place. "Darling—are you scratched? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm okay; can I take a bit of time off, though?"

"Of course you can! You just rose up from the dead—but two weeks is all the time you get though, we'll just say that rising from the dead takes a lot of exertion," Gina's eyes held a glazed look, as she imagined the billboards and news. "Then, we'll have you start modeling again, and you'd be perfect. Amazing! Voila! Perfection!" Gina paused, and then looked at Carter. "Dear, when all this is over, tell me about everything, all right? Not as your manager but as a friend."

Carter looked at Gina, and her puffy red eyes. "Of course," she answered. "I promise."

Gina started to walk away, and then looked back. "You got your cell?"

Carter shot a look to Jace. "I _will_!"

"You better!" Gina yelled and strode off.

Silence fell on Carter and Jace, until Carter tilted her head and asked, "Cat got your tongue?"

"Wha—huh?"

"Can you speak coherent words?"

Jace frantically snatched his tongue back from the cat. "Your manager—she—um, well, isn't that bad," he finished lamely. "You always led us to believe she'd murder us, but, she looks like she actually cares about you."

"Oh, believe me, if I get scratched by you, she _will _murder you. Or Clary, for that matter…" she trailed off, thoughtfully stroking her chin.

"What's with the brainpower going on here?" Clary's voice broke into Carter's thoughts.

"Carter's manager is actually, well, human," Jace informed her.

"Well, no shit Sherlock! She's totally a murdering psychopathic fairy," Carter snapped. At her friends' confused looks, Carter explained, "I'm trying not to swear... That much. From now on, I'll say 'ships'."

"Oh, ok. Here's your phone, by the way," Clary handed Carter her sticker-fied phone.

Carter grinned a grin worth the cover of _E!_ and started to walk out of, what she could now see, a cemetery. "So," she said as her friends fell in step next to her. "Why were there so little people at my funeral? Frankly, I'm insulted."

Jace eyed her weirdly. "You do realize that you were _dead, _right?"

Carter shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

"And all you care about is why there were so little people at your funeral?"

"Yep. But you just voiced my next question. Was I really dead, or was this just for the buzz?"

Jace shrugged. "Your parents wanted a private funeral. Your public one is next Tuesday."

"Well, was I really dead?"

"Your heart stopped pumping, you got still, you turned ashen, you're _still _ashen, you were cold, you were stiff, someone said to burn you so doc—"

"Jace!" Clary snapped. "You don't have to tell her _everything!"_

Jace shrugged. "She asked for everything."

"No, she didn't! She—"

"—Is right here," Carter finished. "Hello? Zombie girl here! I didn't ask for _everything, _Jace, but I want to know how I—Somebody tried to burn me?"

Clary looked away, and Jace studied his phone. "Hey," he said. "The car's coming soon—"

"This is one of the incidents where I need to know the details," Carter insisted.

She received no reply.

"Clary, I will murder you if you don't tell me, and stalk you and Jace on _every_, _single_, _date _you two will _ever _go on—"

"It's for your own good," Clary said desperately. "You don't want to know. Really, you don't. Or you'll hate him forever—"

"Him? It was a him? We're getting somewhere here. Jace, if you promise to confess, I swear I won't ever hate you."

"It wasn't me."

Carter tilted her head to the side. "You're not lying to me, are you?"

Clary shook her head, confirming Jace's story. "It wasn't him."

"Can you tell me who it was, or do you really want me to play twenty questions with you?"

"Twenty questions," Jace and Clary replied in unison. "Most definitely twenty questions."

"Fine. I see how it is. Okay, was it—"

Just then, a car pulled up and saved Clary from feeling any lower than she already felt. She grabbed Jace and pulled him into the car. Carter squished in between them. "I don't see why I have to sit in the middle," she was protesting now. "Clary, you're the shortest, and you two are in love. Now I have to be between you love birds, and watch you make faces at each other."

Clary laughed. "Well, you're the skinniest," She could take Carter's good natured whining over her finding out who it was that had wanted to set her on fire any day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jace slumped down onto his bed and rubbed his head. The whole business with Carter was giving him a migraine. His fingers skimmed over his cranium and started to massage his temples; through the wall came the beautiful sound of Clary's laugh, joined by Carter's girly giggle. Usually, he welcomed everything Clary. But now he really needed to think. Clary was just blinded by Carter's miraculous rise from the dead, and it felt to him that he was the only one worried about it.

He grabbed a jacket, laced up his shoes, and grabbed his stele and a Seraph blade. When he passed the kitchen, he grabbed a ready-made sandwich. Seconds later after yelling a "be back soon" to Clary, Carter, Isabel, Magnus, and Alec , he was out in the cool air.

Walking aimlessly, he soon found himself in a dark alley. A clatter of metal on metal shocked him out of his reverie and he looked around. A lamp flickered ominously on his left, and he couldn't shake off the feeling that someone or some_ thing_ was watching him. Drawing on his training to be alert yet careful, he tried to give off the feeling of comfort and ease. He stretched, stuffed his hand into his pockets, and rubbed his Seraph blade Gabriel. His left hand cupped his Stele.

Jace continued to walk easily down the alley. The sound of metal on metal once again caused his hackles to rise, if he was a cat. But this time, the sound continued. He whipped around, and stopped. He sensed a demon but it wasn't from the way he faced now. It was from the way he _had_ faced. He whipped around again. There was nothing there. His eyes scanned the area widely, and after a few tense seconds, he 'relaxed'. His insides were still pumped with adrenaline, but he gave an outward appearance as calm. He shrugged coolly and dragged a hand through his hair. He continued to walk, but he had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't alone.

The third time that he heard a clatter of metal on metal confirmed his suspicions. He whipped around and stood still. A breeze ruffled his hair and brought the smell of pungent and rotting garbage, along with a smell of demon. His stomach toiled, and he fought the urge to gag. Slowly, he felt eyes on him. The can tipped over.

Jace's muscles contracted and he coiled his muscles, ready to fight, not daring to be caught unawares.

He waited.

A pink nose poked out the side and a kitten cautiously peeked out. Its green eyes glittered in the dim light. Cocking its head to the side, it crawled out from behind the trash can.

Jace relaxed. "Hey little fellow, you hungry, boy?" Carter had a strange attraction to cats, calling them 'furry little darlings'.

"Meow?" The cat leaped forward on graceful paws and landed in front of Jace. It sat looking at him, or more accurately, his pocket.

Jace laughed. "Here," he held out the rest of his sandwich.

With a purr, the cat ate it. Jace watched it prowl off, silently waving its tail.

"You're not getting soft on me, are you?"

Jace turned around. He hadn't heard his footsteps, but then again, he never did. "'Why hello, Jace, how are you doing?'" Jace turned slightly. "Why hello, Sebastian, I'm fine. How are you?"

"Cut it out Brother," Sebastian snapped.

"Why, not in the mood of humor today, are we? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"No. Why are you here?"

Jace's fake pleasant smile slipped off his face. "Tell me about what you did to ambush Clary and Carter. Oh, and don't leave out the 'why'."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian demanded. "I've already told you that I wouldn't do anything to hurt Carter. I don't know about Clary, but I definitely wouldn't hurt Carter."

"Then tell me about the Forsaken you ordered after them," Jace plowed on. "We all know that we can't trust a word out of your filthy, lying mouth."

"I didn't order any Forsaken to go after them! Why would I do that?" Sebastian smiled grimly. "Don't talk about my mouth as if you are so trustworthy. We all know that you keep secrets."

"If you really love Carter," Jace started doubtfully. "then—"

"Of course I did!" Sebastian snapped. "A lot of good that did for me. She didn't even know! And now she's dead. If she wasn't off limits here, she's most definitely off limits in _heaven._ Somewhere a part-demon will never be welcomed."

Jace opened his mouth.

"So, you've come to gloat? To laugh at me, after accusing me of killing _Carter_?" Sebastian interrupted. "I didn't send the Forsaken after them…" he looked at the sky. "I'm guessing you're wondering why I followed you."

"You finally admit to your undying love of me. It's alright. Many worship me."

Sebastian glared at Jace until he looked away. "I've come to ask you a favor."

Jace cocked an eyebrow. "Did you just ask me for a favor?"

"Yes, Angel boy. I did."

"What is it?"

"So you will, then?" Sebastian turned away, so that the shadows concealed half his face. "You'll grant me that favor?"

"It depends on what it is."

"Oh, you won't be sorry. I actually think that you'll relish it."

"I'm not making any promises," Jace finally said. "But tell me. Enlighten me about this two-sided favor."

Sebastian nodded. "Are you sure? Why don't you just say yes?"

Jace stared at Sebastian's back. "I said I'll think about it. I want to _relish_ the fact that you're asking me for a favor. Actually, I think I'll make you beg on your knees."

Sebastian's already straight back grew rigid. "Brother… Any other time you'd be begging _me_ for this. Since when have you become so cruel, _Angel_ boy?"

"Just tell me what the favor is, Sebastian. Then I'll decide."

"Fine." Sebastian said. "I want you to kill me."


End file.
